


The News Room Backstage

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [26]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen, Koyama Caster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gyoza gives you energy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The News Room Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Real sorry, I got caught up in uni exams and after them, I was packed up and dumped on a plane set for an overseas internship. Long story short, I've just recovered from exhaustion caused by a busy schedule that ate up any writing time. I am totally out of touch with what is going on in the je fandoms and that is hampering my writing as well. For today, I'm just going to push out what I've written so far. But don't get your hopes up too much. I have another internship starting next week so updates are likely to be infrequent.

Koyama rubbed his throbbing forehead in pain as he spun on one of free announcer desk’s swivel chair. Today had been an exceptionally trying day. The team had made more mistakes than usual and while they had been laughed off on screen, the reflection meeting afterwards had been brutal. He had not heard Fujii-san speak like that since he completed announcer school. He looked at the floor in dejection. The sun had gone to hide and the dark clouds did not seem likely to hold.

“Delivery for Koyama-sama. Koyama Keiichiro-sama” A man in uniform called out at the door. Koyama’s head shot up. His somber eyes filled with excited confusion instead. It was rare that anyone sent anything to his office in ntv and rarer that the ntv security let it through. Quickly, he rose to receive the package, only to be more surprised at how it was warm. And damp.

“What’s this?” Koyama asked, puzzled.

“Gyoza.” The delivery man answered curtly.

“Gyo…” Koyama sputtered. “May I ask who the sender is?”

The delivery man flipped over the order sheet a few times. “One Masuda Takahisa. Good customer of ours. Polishes off at least five plates when he visits.”

“Massu?” Koyama mumbled before thanking the delivery man and pulling out his phone to fiddle with it. 

“Hello?” A nervous voice filtered through the phone receiver.

“Massu, is there a good reason I’m standing in the ntv announcer room with a box of still hot gyoza in my hand?” Koyama asked. 

“Gyoza gives you energy.” The voice answered simply, as if stating one of the most obvious facts of the world to a slow child.

“Uhuh.”

“Eat and gain energy.”

“Did you watch Every just now?” 

“I’m hanging up.”

“Massu, thank you.”


End file.
